


Jalec Prompts

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, word prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some word promts to get Jalec out of my system for a while. - Flight: "You don't need to hold me so tight you know." Jace laughed, white wings flashing gold and silver as they beat. "I'm not going to drop you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalec Prompts

**01\. Past**

Sometimes Alec had dreams, -well he called them nightmares-, of the things he'd endured before. Memories of Jace with numerous girls, of the utter hopelessness that was the love he felt for the blonde, of the way Jace had always seemed to look at everyone but _him_ with that intensity in his eyes... And he would wake up to the blonde cradling him in his arms, having heard everything through Alec's tearful mumbles and telling him that that was stupid because he'd only ever looked at _him_ with that intensity. (He'd just been to blind to notice it.)

**02\. Abandon**

"I will _never_ , abandon you." Jace whispered fiercely, tightening his arms around his parabatai. "I refuse to be another regret."

**03\. Anticipate**

Tanned hands stroked up his sides, over his stomach and just barely brushed his chest, those golden eyes keeping him captivated. A low moan left his lips.

"Eager are we?" Jace teased.

**04\. Beauty**

Alec never thought he'd seen anything more beautiful then when he saw the sun set down on the ocean, the waves lapping gently around the sun's reflection as if parting in one last goodnight kiss; that is, until he saw Jace standing in the warm glow of said sunset, golden features lighting up in brilliance.

**05\. Ash**

"Well it's not much of a city of anything anymore." Jace remarked dryly as Alec brushed his hand against a crumbling wall. "Too bad too. City of ashes just sounds so... depressing."

**06\. Boundaries**

A line was crossed during that first kiss. A line that led away from safety and into dark and sometimes terrifying forests. The safety zone was still there of course, he hadn't crossed _to_ far over, but Jace wasn't sure he wanted to go back to safety. Safety was so... Boring.

**07\. Books**

"I should have known you'd be here." Jace remarked, smirking slightly as he made his way over to the tall Shadowhunter curled up on the rather old looking brown couch. **"** You never could resist the lure of a good book."

**08\. Challenge**

"You're rather foolish, aren't you?" Alec remarked flatly. His tail curled behind him. "Do you have no self preservation?"

Jace stared into the creature's clear blue eyes. _How strange_. He thought. _That such a seemingly dangerous creature could have such honest eyes..._ "I came here to fight, you. Not to answer your meaningless questions."

"What a strange little human."

**09\. Cage**

"I don't understand you creatures sometimes. Keeping ones which wish to merely coexist with you in dirty iron enclosures with little room to move or live." A clawed hand brushed against jagged metal. "And you call _me_ the animal."

**10\. Burn**

"The fires of hate, Jace, are much more dangerous than the tamed flames your kin keep." Blue eyes flickered with something ancient and heartbreaking and for the first time Jace truly acknowledged that maybe this strange creature had some human in him after all.

**11\. Bargain**

"A single kiss and you will let him go?" Alec questioned calmly.

The fox dipped his head, a smirk stretching his lips impossibly high. "Of course."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Swear it."

"Ever the smart one aren't you, Cheshire? Very well. I, the fox Sebastian, swear that after I receive a single kiss from you, I will release both you and the boy and leave you to go on your merry way."

The cat dipped his head. "Very well. I will give you your kiss."

Jace felt his heart sink.

**12\. Calm**

"This is where we part ways, little human."

Jace snorted. "We're about to say goodbye forever and you still can't call me by my real name? I'm touched, Alec, really."

The cat flicked an ear, looking uncaring as he swiped his tongue along the top of his left hand. "What use are formal titles to me? You are a human are you not?"

The blonde sighed. "Sometimes I fear I will never understand you."

"You need not understand, just to listen." Alec replied matter of factly. He straightened up, stalking his way towards Jace to stop before him, his tall black ears making him seem larger than he was. Blue eyes locked with gold. A clawed hand stroked a tan cheek. "Farewell, little human. I shall miss your strange ways."

"The feelings mutual. Believe me." The mocking tone dropped, when he spoke again it was with a clear seriousness and the brush of sadness. "I'll... Miss you Cheshire."

Alec hesitated briefly, blinking slowly at the title before smiling his familiar grin. "And I you, my"-He leaned forward, brushing a kiss along the blonde's jaw. A single word was breathed into the human's ear.- _"Jace."_

**13\. Cold**

"You idiot. Why can't you ever take care of yourself?" A chiding voice murmured, blue eyes rolling.

**14\. Catch**

"Now. What is it you human's call it?"

"Insanity? " Jace chimed.

"Hmmm... I believe it started with an 'f'." The cat mused.

"Frivolous asshole?"

"Ah yes! Fetch."

**15\. Cards**

"Come now, you can't tell me you've never played cards before?"

**16\. Dance**

"Jace, you know I don't dance." Alec held up his hands, looking nervous.

"And I've told you that you need to loosen up." Jace countered.

**17\. Drug**

"So, what's you're favorite poison?"

Maybe it was the shots talking, or maybe insanity had come to take him away, but soon enough he heard the word, "You." Leave his lips.

He decided he needed some more shots after that.

**18\. Flight**

"You don't need to hold me so tight you know." Jace laughed, white wings flashing gold and silver as they beat. "I'm not going to drop you."

**19\. Hero**

"Alec..." Jace whispered, face pained at the soft whimper he received. "It's alright. I'm here, I'm here..."

**20\. Journey**

It's amazing what one little, choice can do to your life. How it can make you see that the best thing in your life has been right in front of you all along, and that one person really could be _that_ stupid. (Jace was still reluctant to admit that he'd been that dense.)


End file.
